


Lavender Noile

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Lavender Noile

**Lavender Noile**

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 293

**Summary:** Gwen has to get used to a new life.

**A/N:** Part of the King’s Lady Series

 

 

Gwen smoothed the lavender dress over her curves and looked at herself in the mirror. She touched the sliver threads and adjusted the sliver link belt.

She smiled at her reflection. This was the best dress she had ever owned. It was difficult to imagine that soon she would be wearing silks and satins everyday very soon

Her wedding day was fast approaching and she was getting very nervous about it all. It was one thing to be the King’s betrothed and quite another to be the Queen of Camelot. 

Merlin knocked on the door. “Gwen, are you decent?”

“Come in Merlin.” Gwen called out. She turned from the mirror and faced the door.

Merlin came in with a basket of food from the kitchens. “Arthur said you were eating together tonight. I thought I would bring some things down for supper.”

“Thanks Merlin.” Gwen said. “I should change out of this and get dinner started.”

“No need.” Merlin sat the basket on the table. “I came down here to make dinner for you and Arthur. Actually I was ordered.”

“Typical Arthur.” Gwen shook her head. “I guess I'm supposed to sit and watch.”

“Just like a Queen.” Merlin smirked. “Gwen, you’re just going to have get used to it. You're going to be the Queen.”

Gwen sat down on the bench and sighed. “I guess I am. What did you bring?”

“Chicken, turnips, green beans, and a fruit tart.” Merlin said as took things out of the basket. “It’s all your favorites.” 

“Thanks Merlin.” Gwen said. “Are you going to stay to serve and clear up after?”

Merlin nodded with a grin. “I’m serving but I was hoping Arthur would do the clearing up.”

Gwen giggled. “Arthur? That's never going to happen.”


End file.
